Un Deseo Impuro- CDM Lemon
by The Cat R18
Summary: Las hermanas Leasing, cazadoras de demonios desde su mismo nacimiento, ahora se enfrentan a un catastrófico destino. ¿Se dejaran corromper por un deseo primario o se enamoraran de sus presas? -'Juramos nunca defraudar el nombre de nuestro señor' Descubran lo que sucede! CDM-lemon
1. Sinopsis 1

_Cat Chi R-18: No aguante! Tengo que publicar esto! La escribí hace mucho asique tengo los cap. Hechos pero los subiré 1 vez al dia, si la escuela no jode mis planes… ¬¬ malita escuela!_

**Un Deseo Impuro**

Primera Oración: _**Prologo.**_

El remordimiento es algo con lo que las hermanas Leasing viven a diario y es que la aparición de cinco lindos demonios no las ayuda mucho cuando el deseo las corroe y las lleve a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ellos. Sucumbiendo a sus deseos primarios…

Pero no se equivoquen, los conflictos nunca quedan de lado, deberán acabar con esos demonios si no quieren terminar ardiendo en las llamas del infierno ¿Qué harán estas cinco hermanitas? ¿Dejaran que el amor corrompa sus corazones? ¿O terminaran de una vez por todas con la maldición de su familia?

_Esperenlo! Solo en cines- Nah mentira! ^^ Beso-Tes! _


	2. Plegaria Nº1: ¿Una carta?

_**NT:**__ Hola! Aca yop, reportándome, me alcanzo el tiempo y aca traigo el primer cap!_

_**¡Disfruten la caza! Y no pierdan la cabeza.**_

* * *

Plegaria Nº1: ¿Una carta?

_La cabaña estaba en llamas y la pequeña salió como pudo debajo de los escombros._

_Su camisón estaba cubierto por la sangre de su padre._

_El terror la invadió cuando esa cosa salió de la cabaña como si nada, los ojos rojos de este iluminaban deseo de sangre al igual que su repugnante sonrisa mostraba unos enormes colmillos._

_Samanta apretó la daga de su padre contra su pecho, creyendo que con ese simple gesto se haría invisible. Gran equivocación._

_El extraño ser lanzo una carcajada. Su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y por su boca resbalaban algunas gotas de la misma._

_La cosa, clavo su mirada carmesí en la pequeña y sonrió de lado. Se abalanzo sobre Samanta con una rapidez impresionante y la agarro por el cabello, tirando de ella para ver su expresión._

_Samanta ahogo un grito de dolor sin soltar la daga. El extraño ser tiro con más fuerza de sus cabellos y soltó una sonora carcajada por la expresión de dolor en su rostro._

_-__**La sangre de tu padre y madre estaba deliciosa-**__la criatura relamió sus labios con su bífida lengua-__**me pregunto a que sabrá la tuya.**_

_El horror se reflejo en el rostro de Samanta cuando la criatura abrió su boca, alargando aun más los colmillos y clavándolos en su cuello. _

_El dolor fue seguido por un grito de desesperación y el graznido de los pájaros a lo lejos._

Su propio grito la despertó, llena de desesperación.

Su respiración estaba agitada y su piel era bañada por un tenue sudor en su frente, sentía como temblaban sus manos.

**-Maldita sea-**murmuro arrastrando las palabras llevándose una mano a la sien, mientras la otra se aferraba con fuerza a un tapado de piel, apretándolo tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Había tenido la misma pesadilla.

Una que se repetía desde que era niña. Una que le recordaba el día en que su vida había terminado.

Levanto la cabeza, apoyándola contra la pared de la cueva donde había pasado la noche y suspiro, viendo como su aliento era bañado por vapor blanco.

Un relincho le hizo recordar que su fiel amigo estaba esperándola fuera.

Se quito el abrigo de piel de encima y se incorporo del suelo frio. Su trasero estaba entumecido, asique se movió un poco antes de coger la montura del suelo.

Al salir de la cueva, el aire frio le pego en la cara haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

El paisaje era completamente blanco y su aliento se veía con suma claridad. Los arboles se extendían por donde quiera que viese.

**-Hola amigo…-**susurro ella. Un garañón de color negro la recibió dando fuertes pisadas con los cascos.

Samanta se acerco al animal para ponerle la montura y luego acaricio su pelaje, tan suave a pesar de su aspecto osco. Sam saco un terrón de azúcar y se lo extendió al animal que lo acepto gustoso.

**-Lamento haberte dejado solo-**murmuro ella, acariciando la crin del garañón-** ¿Te sentiste solo mi Arthur?-** ella sonrió cuando el animal golpeteo el suelo con los cascos en señal de respuesta.-**Lo lamento.**

Pego su frente a la del caballo acariciándolo suavemente. Ella y ese animal tenían un enorme vínculo emocional.

**-Debemos irnos-** dijo ella, subiendo a la montura-** Te prometo que te daré muchas manzanas cuando lleguemos a casa.**

Le dio unos golpecitos al costado y el animal empezó a caminar apurado, como si le hubiese entendido.

Sam sonrió, ignorando la sensación de molestia en su corazón.

Cerró los ojos y acelero el paso del garañón, deseando llegar a casa a y así poder olvidarse de todo cuando estuviera con sus hermanas. Las mismas que la habían apoyado esos 14 años de vida.

* * *

El viento se sentía frio sobre su piel, tenía el rostro entumecido y sus manos en la correa del arnés estaban congeladas, pero se alegro al ver que se aproximaba más a casa.

Un enorme castillo que se veía descuidado por fuera, abrió sus enormes puertas de par en par, dejándole el paso.

El garañón entro como un rayo en el interior y luego relincho quedando sostenido en sus dos patas traseras.

-**Hoo…-**Samanta intento calmar el entusiasmo del animal con unas palmadas. Cuando por fin se estableció sobre sus cuatro patas, Sam bajo de la montura.

Sonrió al ver una pelirroja correr en su dirección.

Llevaba unas botas baggue y una falda larga de color lila abierta hasta el muslo, un corsé negro con volados violetas y el cabello estaba trenzado a un lado.

**-Emily-**rio Sam cuando la pelirroja la abrazo.

**-Sam, regresaste-**dijo ella contra su pecho, apenas audible-**Vamos adentro-**se separo de ella yle cogió de las manos con cierto brillo en la mirada-** Todas estábamos esperándote.**

La sonrisa de Emily hizo que el corazón de Sam diera un vuelco de alegría, el entusiasmo por ver a sus amadas hermanas era realmente fuerte.

Se giro sobre sus talones y le silbo al garañón. Este salió corriendo hacia el establo, y de inmediato Sam fue arrastrada por Em hacia dentro del castillo.

Recorrieron los largos pasillos con un ligero trote mientras reían, se sentía como si volvieran a ser niñas haciendo travesuras sin que el señor de la casa se enterara.

Entraron por una enorme puerta de mármol blanco y Em la tiro del codo hacia adentro de la estancia.

**-Mirad quien ha llegado chicas-**anuncio Emily con una radiante sonrisa.

**-Sam-**una peli-azul de cabello desordenado vestida de cuero de pies a cabeza se incorporo del sofá donde estaba tendida -** Que bueno verte, creí que habías muerto-** una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro, su tono divertido.

-**Pues suponías mal, Sarah- **Sam correspondió la sonrisa y su mirada vario a una rubia que estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

La elegancia de cómo se incorporo de su asiento cuando le vio no quedo menospreciada, sin mencionar su manera de vestir, un vestido blanco que le llegaba a los muslos ajustado al cuerpo con mangas de tres cuartos.

**-Bienvenida de vuelta Samanta-**la saludo con un abrazo, no tan afectuoso como el de Emily ya que la rubia tendía a mantener la compostura.

**-Hay si tu, **_**bienvenida Samanta**_\- la peli-azul se burlo de la rubia haciendo una imitación -chillona- de su voz- **Púdranse tu y esa maldita educación tuya, Ellen.**

Ellen miro iracunda a Sarah y Samanta creyó que si su mirada fueran puñales la peli-azul estaría acribillada.

**-No porque TU seas un marimacho imprudente, significa que yo debo serlo también-**el tono de Ellen fue brusco y efusivo. Un insulto que Sarah tomo muy gracioso, puesto que sonrió de lado.

**-Tienes razón, basta solo con que siguas **_**comportándote**_** como la mujer **_**perfecta**_**, para poder engañar a los hombres ¿no?-**contraataco la peli-azul con énfasis en sus palabras.

**-¡Cállate!-**exclamo Ellen, casi abalanzándose sobre Sarah. Las miradas verde y plata se cruzaron provocando chispas de tensión en el ambiente.

Una puerta del otro lado del comedor se abrió y detrás de esta apareció una muchacha de cabello color caramelo atado en una coleta alta, y ojos ámbar centellando a marrón claro.

Sus manos cargaban una bandeja de plata con galletas, dulces y te.

**-Veo que siempre creas un gran revuelo cuando llegas-**dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, ese gesto la hacía parecer una muñeca, de las más bellas que Sam hubiese visto.

**-Que bueno verte Laila-**respondió Sam.

**-Lo mismo digo, me alegra ver que hallas vuelto en una pieza-**la castaña dejo la bandeja de plata en la gran mesa de roble barnizado- **Por favor tomen asiento, el te está servido-** el tono cortes de su vos hacia que a Sam le diera un mal presentimiento en todo el cuerpo.

Sin protestas ni revueltas, todas tomaron asiento con suma calma.

Laila repartió las tazas de té a cada una y luego se sirvió ella, su expresión era tensa y sus ojos no reflejaban emociones.

_Al igual que una muñeca…_ pensó Sam, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**pregunto Sarah, con su imprudencia natural-** Estas tensa y las únicas ocasiones en las que sirves te es cuando hay malas noticias-** tomo una galleta y se la levo a la boca, sin delicadeza alguna.

**-Eso no es cierto- **recrimino Ellen.

**-Claro…-**ironizo la peli-azul girando los ojos-** Entonces dime reinita… la vez que tuvimos que pagar los gastos por la quema de una granja fue una buena noticia ¿cierto?**

**-Eso fue por tu culpa-** acuso la rubia.

Sarah se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Cómo iba yo a saber que eran demonios de fuego?**

**-No lo sé, tal vez… ¿Por qué FUEGO, era lo que cubría sus cuerpos…? -** Ellen puso un dedo en su labio inferior en un gesto de duda con inocencia en la mirada-… **O ¿Por el hecho de que cuando llegamos los vimos hacer cenizas a una vaca?**

Sarah rechisto y giro la cabeza bruscamente.

**-Al diablo tú y tu sarcasmo- **mascullo la peli-azul.

**-¿Ya terminaron?-** la vos de Laila seguía siendo pasiva pero de alguna manera sonó severa- **Sarah tiene razón, no las he juntado para que tomemos el te.-**se sirvió te hasta que casi desbordo la tasa-**Pero tampoco se puede considerar esto una mala noticia-** se encogió de hombros-** depende de cómo lo tomen.**

**-¿De qué se trata?-**pregunto Emily, la curiosidad era evidente.

**-Recibimos una carta de Victoria-**Laila sonrió delicadamente ante las miradas de sorpresa de todas.

Sarah se atoro con la galleta que tenía en la boca y Ellen casi escupió el te en la tasa.

**-¡¿La reina?!- ** exclamaron las chicas al unisonó, Laila asintió.

**-La misma.**

Samanta tocia con el té aun en su garganta.

**-¿Qué sucedió, hay problemas?**\- la preocupación era evidente.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

**-No, de hecho lo que recibimos de ella, es una petición algo muy especial.**

Sarah enarco una ceja-** ¿Petición?**

**-Ve al grano-** demando la rubia exasperada.

Laila y Emily intercambiaron miradas y finalmente dijeron…

* * *

_**YO:**__ Aguanten las intrigas! Mueran de curiosidad! Los amo, Beso-tes!_

_**PD:**__ Tengo fiebre…. _


End file.
